


Share Alike

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Canon Disabled Character, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gladiators, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Power Dynamics, Shadar-Kai, Size Difference, Slavery, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M, Trope Bingo Round 3, Uncomfortably close to incest but not actually incest, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can find someone else to do your... manual labour. There are plenty of other slaves, if it comes to that.  You don't need Boden."</p><p>"So possessive," Yvona sighed, rolling her eyes.  "He's only a slave, why should it bother you to share him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Alike

"I want to borrow Boden."

Yvona's tone was playful, but Kalman knew better than to assume she was joking. "What do you need him for?" he asked instead.

"Oh, the same things you do," his sister said with a sly smile. "Some manual labour, heavy lifting and the like. Is there anything else he's good for?"

Kalman narrowed his eyes slightly. "You can find someone else to do your... manual labour. There are plenty of other slaves, if it comes to that. You don't need Boden."

"So possessive," Yvona sighed, rolling her eyes. "He's only a slave, why should it bother you to share him?"

"Because he's mine," Kalman told her, realizing their conversation sounded no different from when they were young and she would try to take one of his treasured toys. "I bought him, and I can do with him as I wish. Which doesn't include allowing you to use him for... whatever you have in mind." He knew his sister too well to assume she actually meant any kind of genuine work when she said 'heavy lifting'.

Yvona shrugged. "If you aren't willing to let me borrow him, then you must be _very_ attached to him. What would Egloriin have to say about that, I wonder?"

Kalman knew when he was beaten. His wife was already somewhat cross at the amount of attention he was devoting to the ex-gladiator. Complaints from Yvona about his selfishness would only exacerbate the tension in the household. Still, he wasn't about to let her get away with her manipulative little games. "I'm not letting you take him unsupervised."

Yvona giggled. "Why, are you worried I'll break him?"

"No, the other way around," he said dryly. "I could never let any harm come to my beloved little sister, and Boden is... uncivilized. You would find him crude, no doubt."

"That's part of the appeal, dear brother, as I'm sure you know. Well, that and the sheer _size_ of him!" she added brightly, just to watch him shift uncomfortably in his chair. "But if you insist on supervising, I don't object. It wouldn't be the first time. Bring him to my room in half an hour." She gestured to her bodyslave and the muscular woman came to lift her out of her seat and carry her from Kalman's study. Kalman sighed and went to find Boden.

He located the former gladiator where he usually was when his services weren't required elsewhere - training. Even though he was no longer expected to kill people and other creatures on a daily basis, it was a habit he didn't seem inclined to give up, and Kalman encouraged it because it kept him busy and worked off some of his excess energy. He took a moment to admire Boden's form, with its sheen of sweat and its muscles rippling with each movement, before calling his name.

"What, sir?" Boden asked, turning around, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath.

"I need you to come with me," Kalman told him. "I have something I need you to do."

Boden nodded. "You want I should clean up first?" 

"No, you're fine the way you are," said Kalman. "Just towel off and come with me."

He did as he was told, drying himself roughly with a towel, and came to walk alongside Kalman, towering over him by more than a foot. Kalman was always struck by the human's bulk, his thick arms and broad chest, and he knew well the brute strength that lay behind them. 

"What've I gotta do?" Boden asked him. "You need some cock, sir?" He grinned lewdly, and Kalman's cheeks darkened. 

"I told you, you don't need to call me that." 

Boden shrugged. "It's just easier." Kalman wondered if that meant it was easier emotionally, or just easier than remembering his name. There was little point in delving too deeply into Boden's thought processes, though. He was a simple man with straightforward urges, and as long as those urges were gratified, he was content. At least, Kalman hoped he was content. 

"The Lady Yvona wants to... to borrow you for a little while."

"What for?" Boden's brow furrowed with puzzlement. "She need someone else to carry her around for a bit?"

"No," Kalman told him, pondering whether he ought to leave it to Yvona to explain things, or just do it himself. It was only fair to Boden, he decided, to give him some warning of what to expect. "She wants to fuck you," he said at last. 

Boden's confusion did not diminish. "Isn't she crippled?"

Kalman suppressed a sigh. An illness when she was a young girl had weakened his sister's muscles, particularly in her legs, leaving her unable to stand or walk under her own power. "She's not paralyzed," he explained patiently. "She still has feeling, she can - and does - enjoy sex. It's just a bit more challenging for her, that's all." He looked up at Boden, not sure how much of that he understood. 

"All her lady parts still work, just not her legs," Boden said, and Kalman nodded. "Sure, I'll throw a fuck into her, if that's what you want."

It was not actually what Kalman wanted at all, and the phrasing made him want to shudder, but he couldn't say that. "I'll be there to make sure everything goes okay," he said instead. "You need to be very careful with her, understand?"

"No rough stuff?" Boden checked, and Kalman nodded in confirmation. "Is she gonna be able to handle me? I mean, she's pretty tiny."

"I'm not sure," Kalman told him honestly. "Just don't push her into anything she's not ready for - let her be in charge."

"Well shit, sir, I was gonna do that anyway," Boden said, as if Kalman might be a little slow. "I don't know much, but I know who's in charge around here, and it ain't me. 'Cept with you, sometimes," he added with a smirk. "I know how to take good care of you, don't I, sir?"

"You do," Kalman agreed. He would have liked to offer Boden his hand, or take his arm as they walked, but he worried about how it would look to anyone else who might see them together. He wasn't even sure what it was about the human that had captivated him so utterly. It certainly wasn't his conversation, although that had a certain blunt charm, nor was it simply his body, impressive though it was. Kalman felt a connection with him that he couldn't explain, as though they already knew everything about each other. He could be honest with Boden in a way he normally wasn't. 

Yvona would get bored of him soon, Kalman told himself. She was just intrigued by the new acquisition and was testing the waters, but her attention span wasn't normally very long. Maybe she would even decide after this encounter that he wasn't to her taste after all. Then he would have Boden all to himself again.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, looking up at the taller man.

Boden glanced back at him as if he was being stupid once again. "Free noble pussy - no complaints from me. Besides," he added, "you'll be there, sir. You look out for me, so I know it'll be okay." Kalman's wince turned into a smile at that.

They came to Yvona's door and Kalman knocked. Her personal slave answered and permitted them to enter before stepping outside the room herself. Yvona was seated on the bed, propped up by pillows, wearing a red silk robe tied at her waist. Her black curls fell in a cascade over her pewter shoulders, which were bared, and down her back. "Good, you came. I was starting to get impatient."

Boden looked around the chamber with mild curiosity, but his attention was mainly focused on Yvona, who was slowly pulling her robe open. "Get your clothes off," she instructed him. Meanwhile, Kalman strode over to the window, where a comfortable armchair stood. He turned it to face away from the bed, and sat down, folding his arms.

He couldn't see what they were doing, but he could hear everything whether he wanted to or not. The familiar sound of Boden's trousers hitting the floor, Yvona's giggles and exclamations - "Oh! Even bigger than I imagined!", the heavy creak of the bed as Boden joined her there...

"Are you pouting over there, Kalman?" Yvona's voice was light and teasing.

"I'm giving you your privacy," he said as evenly as he was able. In the faint reflection of the window he could see Boden crawling up the bed towards his sister, moving to straddle her waist so that she could fondle and toy with his cock, which was quite clearly already hard... Kalman closed his eyes in preference to that dimly mirrored view. 

He wanted to believe that Boden liked fucking him, that he enjoyed it, that it wasn't done out of gratitude or a sense of obligation or just because he knew Kalman wanted it. But he also heard the rumours that were spreading among the household staff that Boden had a taste for girls, that he had already enjoyed the favours of several of the maids. Kalman knew if he asked Boden whether he liked being with him, he would say yes. But that didn't do much to assuage his worries - and neither did the obviously-enthusiastic sounds Boden was making as Yvona stroked him.

"You like this, don't you," Yvona murmured, and Boden grunted an affirmative. Kalman sighed audibly, and Yvona paused in her efforts. "Yes, Kalman, I know you don't approve," she said pointedly. "It's not as though I asked you to be here - you're welcome to leave."

Kalman certainly knew this to be the truth, but he was stubborn. Moreover, he really did have concerns about how Boden would treat his sister - whether he was even capable of being gentle enough to avoid hurting her - and, if he was honest with himself, about how she would treat Boden. He wouldn't put it past Yvona to hurt Boden just to see if she could upset his owner, or to push the issue of Kalman's devotion to him. He wanted to be absolutely certain nothing was going to go wrong. "Just get on with it," he said through clenched teeth.

By the sounds of things, they did. "Use your fingers on me," he heard Yvona demand, and then familiar but disconcerting soft, wet noises, and Yvona's gasp that told him Boden had found his way inside her. He wished there was a way to shut his ears as easily as he could his eyes, but it was impossible to avoid hearing what was happening, conjuring up vivid images in his mind and speculation at sounds he couldn't quite identify.

Then came more distressing sounds - a grunt, a muffled whine of pain, and another, clearer, until his sister snapped at Boden to stop. He looked, against his better judgment. Boden had drawn back to kneel at the foot of the bed, looking uncertain despite his massive erection, now glistening faintly with her juices. Yvona lay on her back, thin legs splayed, looking upset and frustrated. "You were crushing me," she complained. 

"Sorry, my lady," he mumbled. "Too much?"

"Yes," she said. "You need to go slower, and hold yourself up more, and you should be listening and watching my face to make sure I'm all right."

"Uh, I can try," Boden said a bit uncertainly. He glanced over to Kalman as if hoping that he might tell him what to do. Kalman knew from experience that his lover's height would make the last instruction almost impossible if Boden was on top. Looking one another in the face was far easier in other positions.

"Yvona, could you be on top?" he interjected, feeling incredibly awkward as he remembered discovering these logistical issues himself. "It would let you go slower, and you could see one another better." 

She considered the possibility for a moment. "Not really," she said at last. "I wouldn't be able to move myself well enough." She hesitated, giving them both an appraising sort of look that Kalman knew meant she was going to ask for something unreasonable. "Maybe you could hold me up, though? Please, Kalman?"

It wasn't his sister's wheedling request that made him give in. It was the eager grin on Boden's face.

Soon, they had rearranged themselves so that Kalman and Yvona were both straddling Boden's hips, as the human reclined on the bed. Kalman kept his clothing on, as if that somehow made this situation more acceptable, and tried to avoid looking at his sister even though she was leaning back against his chest. Over her shoulder, he could watch Boden, focusing instead on his expression, the sounds he made. He lifted Yvona at the hips, helping her line up, guiding Boden's cock gradually inside her. He could feel the tension in her body, hear her sharp intake of breath when it was too much, and help to slow her descent, even raising her up again to let her recover for a moment before sliding back down him again. It was wrong, and he knew it was wrong, and he wanted it anyway.

Boden kept still, or as still as he could under the circumstances, as Kalman helped Yvona impale herself on him. When she was finally settled in place, all three of them paused for breath, and Boden's eyes met Kalman's. Kalman forced himself not to look away - to keep his gaze fixed on Boden, his attention directed to fulfilling his desires, however perverse they might be. Boden nodded, smiled, looking as satisfied as he ever did when Kalman was the one riding him - or moreso? Suddenly he wasn't sure, and the uncertainty made him more anxious.

Yvona's thin fingers dug into Kalman's thigh through the fabric of his trousers, drawing his attention back to her for a moment, urging him to lift her again. He moved in unison with her, as though they were twinned - he thought for a moment of Pavo's wife, and shuddered. He forced himself to remember that he was separate from his sister, that he wasn't doing this for his own enjoyment, even as his erection pressed crudely against her ass. 

Boden grunted, putting his huge hands up to Yvona's small breasts, pawing and groping at them. She tossed her head back, her black curls brushing distractingly against Kalman's face. "Faster!" she urged them both. Kalman tried to do as she asked, but it was difficult to coordinate their movements. Holding her where she needed to be so that Boden could fuck up into her was simpler. She was light, easy to move, barely putting up any resistance now, only giving an occasional moan, and Kalman had the unsettling feeling that he was just using her to fuck Boden, the way he might use a toy. Through Yvona, maybe he could give Boden a little of what he wanted - if what he really wanted was pussy, then maybe this was the closest Kalman could get to truly satisfying him...

A touch on his hip jolted him out of his melancholy thoughts. Boden had reached past Yvona to grab hold of him, his palm large enough to curl around and press his fingers against Kalman's ass. It was disconcerting, drawing him into the twisted intimacy of the moment more directly, but it was also somehow comforting. Boden didn't want to pretend he wasn't there, Boden wanted to feel him. Kalman gave a barely-stifled moan and rocked his hips harder, moving Yvona as he did so. 

His sister responded by bracing one hand against Boden's stomach so she could push back more firmly, and using her free hand to finger her clit. By the little gasping squeals she was giving, she must be getting close. Kalman tried not to think about that too much, concentrating instead on Boden. He knew that the former gladiator had excellent stamina, though in his darker moments he wondered if it was because Boden just wasn't that aroused by him. Oddly, this was helping to reassure him - Boden was taking just as long with Yvona, not rushing towards an orgasm. He would get there when he was ready, that was all. Kalman wondered if he could help him along somehow, though.

He shifted positions slightly to let him grip Yvona's ass with one hand and wrap the other arm around her waist, rather than having a hand on each of her hips. That way when she was at the top of his cock, Kalman could reach beneath her and tease the tips of his fingers along the length of Boden's shaft, or fondle his balls for a moment before she slid back down. "Fuck, sir!" Boden yelped the first time he did it, which encouraged him enough to try it again. 

Suddenly, Yvona twisted in his grasp, shuddering and moaning. He kept on moving her dutifully until she went limp, her head hanging forward so that her long hair spilled across Boden's stomach. "Enough?" he asked her quietly, and she whimpered something that sounded like a yes. Lifting her carefully off, he set her down on the bed beside Boden, where she sprawled contentedly. 

Boden's erection stood there waiting, hard and eager, and Boden looked up at him hopefully. "You wanna get on, sir?"

He couldn't do that, not right after Yvona, not with her still there, watching with a satisfied little smirk. "Let me help you," he said instead, and took Boden's cock in his hand. It was hot, and still slick with her wetness, but he could ignore that, sort of. He wasn't about to take it in his mouth, he didn't want to know that taste, but he could manage to touch it at least. Boden grinned and thrust up into his grasp, pumping his hips harder than he had been able to do with delicate little Yvona on top of him. Kalman grasped him tighter, rubbing his thumb along the underside of his head and across the top, and Boden groaned. 

"Please, sir," he begged, and then cried out, "Kalman, fuck, yes!", his come spilling across his stomach and over Kalman's fingers, so pale against his skin. Hearing his name on Boden's lips as he came was almost more satisfying than if he'd come himself. He knew that he could have asked for that, and Boden would have gladly obliged him, but it could wait until they were alone. Instead he waited until Boden's spasms stilled and then stood, wiping off his hand on his sister's sheets. 

"I trust you can take care of the rest of this without me," he said, resorting to formality to hide his uncomfortable arousal. "Boden, when you're through here, please get cleaned up and then join me in my chamber." 

"You don't want to keep sharing your toy?" Yvona teased, wrapping her robe around herself. 

"I've shared enough for now," Kalman retorted, and left the room to the sounds of her laughter - but not Boden's. He could take some comfort from that, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
